warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Smokekit
Smokekit is a very dark brown, almost black tom with a smooth, glossy pelt, a feathery tail, and olive-green eyes. Personality Smokekit is a MarshClan cat through and through: proud, strong-willed, and zealously loyal. He is conscious of the fact that the Clan lives and operates as a group, and as such, he knows that the actions of individuals can easily have far-reaching effects on other cats, or even the entire Clan's standing, in some cases. As such, he is very dutiful and honest, firmly believing that responsibility and integrity are inarguable, absolute essentials in being a part of any Clan, and especially in serving MarshClan. Upholding traditions, following rules, and meeting the expected social standards all seem to be only natural, to him, and he has an extremely difficult time understanding, let alone accepting, anything less. He is completely baffled by anyone who doesn't perform their duties or follow through on things that they say they are going to do, and will not hesitate to show his disapproval or even openly scold those sorts of cats himself if need be. He's very no-nonsense, and when he's made a decision, he relays facts necessary to achieve his goal, expecting others to grasp the situation immediately and take action as needed. He has little tolerance for indecisiveness, and loses patience even quicker if his own choices are challenged with impractical theories, especially if they ignore key details - if challenges become time-consuming debates, he will become noticeably angry, always conscious of deadlines and time constraints to his plans. Dishonesty, laziness, and incompetency vex him endlessly, and he greatly prefers to work alone in all tasks, as he is always somewhat suspicious of others' reliability. He is relatively introverted, tending to feel drained by social gatherings and uncomfortable speaking with strangers, and preferring to reserve his social energy for those in his inner circle. It tends to be difficult for him to form bonds with others, though, as he usually treats honesty and duty as far more important than emotional considerations, making him seem blunt and unsympathetic to most. He tends to treat his own emotions with the same practicality as he does everything else, and is more likely to try to reason with himself than to accept emotions that don't align with his worldview, making it difficult for him to express emotions and affection outwardly. However, the suggestion that he is emotionless is incorrect; he is a very caring and generous cat, dedicated to his loved ones and always willing to help his Clanmates out of tight spots, no matter the personal cost to him, and he will pick up the slack of anyone who doesn't fulfill their responsibilities, which leaves him a little more open to being taken advantage of than he would like to admit. His ever-present dedication to meeting expectations leaves him with little time or will to take care of himself on an emotional level, and his logic brain tends to leave his emotional state even further neglected, creating strain that may go unexpressed for years. His loyalty to the Clan and to his loved ones is unwavering, too, and though it may not seem like it, he is endlessly grateful to and supportive of the system that allows orphaned kits or those that have been otherwise neglected to find purpose and belonging. He is a romantic somewhere deep, deep down, and is the type to find many ways to appreciate those that he cares for, and to endlessly see the good in them, even if it might take him a while to shake off a bad first impression of someone. History He had a normal life up until the plague hit, at which point both his parents grew ill and died.